


【All翔】我的哥哥，我的母亲，我的情人。

by Uncle_Parrot



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Parrot/pseuds/Uncle_Parrot
Summary: “他对此甚至愚蠢地想到爱。”
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho, Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho, Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	【All翔】我的哥哥，我的母亲，我的情人。

**Author's Note:**

> 很雷很雷很雷真的很雷，注意注意。  
> 三观不太正，如题有乱伦和母亲角色。  
> 总之是个很变态的all翔文。

-

这个时候他们几个的生活已经好了很多，年纪大些的哥哥们工作已经走上了正轨，经济状况已经不像先前那样吃紧了，不过几个弟弟还是会去打工，努把力去拿学校的奖学金。

樱井翔在吸烟室里头点烟，他刚刚结束今天的工作，没多说什么，只是在独处的时候长长地叹一口气，这时候有人从玻璃门口经过，他赶紧抬头去看，只是同事而已，对方甚至没看他，于是他又低下头去，刘海垂下来遮了眼睛。

他想着该回家了，到了该回家的时候了。他盯着手机上的时间左右为难，嘴里叼着的烟还剩了一截，他不想就这样掐掉了浪费。他猛吸一口，手指收拢，双眼闭起来，拇指按着太阳穴，另外四指展开来挡住光线。等到差不多了樱井翔就立马捏着烟头给按进烟灰缸里，拍拍身上的西服往外走。

哪怕是到了现在的地步，樱井翔也总把心思放在回家上去，看起来自然是注意不到身周人的视线。那些视线多少有些下流，他是生得好看，眼睛很大又像是很深情，穿着西服的模样多挺拔，那些人会贪图这位主播的温柔，恰到好处的接近，那种体贴，发现问题时蹙眉，手掌拍在别人的肩膀，温声道些安慰的话来，抬起下巴是很自信的，说话的时候让人忍不住去看的嘴唇，饱满的唇瓣是瑰色的，还有纤细的腰，西服扣子扣起来的时候那几条褶皱的纹，翘臀和长腿。多少都会有人贪心的，想要把距离缩短一点，若是能伸手去揽住他的腰，剥了他那身西服会更好。可是偏偏这机会少得可怜，没准他也是知道这些人的心思的，他不会越过安全距离，很礼貌地冲你笑笑，你连他的西服衣角都摸不到。

他似乎会很了解你，但是你对他倒是一无所知。台里有些传言，八卦他每天那样地想要回家是为什么，不知道人们就开始胡乱地猜，想着他是不是年纪轻轻就已经结了婚，家里有漂亮的小妻子等着他，再或者就是换个造型就到夜店里头当牛郎去，编这话的时候有听者吃吃地笑起来，说那我定要去给这漂亮牛郎捧场的呀。后来也有人恰巧碰见了，说是樱井翔候在所中学门口，接了个长得白生生的小男孩走，人就开始传他包养着男孩，玩漂亮的小朋友，没准私底下在什么高级公寓里头做些见不得人的事儿。竟也有人把这话捅到他面前去，他只是温和地笑笑，说那是舍弟。大家也不全信，弟弟得是多大的幌子？

他似乎也觉得没关系，毕竟大家都不知道他当真的情况，胡乱猜测，满足一下好奇心罢了。

-

回家当然也好，现在他自然是喜欢回家的。要知道还困难的时候，他和大野智刚出来工作，他那个时候躲在台里的卫生间里，只是因为不想回家，樱井翔那个时候还不想要回家。他想着存款，怎么都不明白为什么母亲要离开，难道他们就值得这样被抛弃吗。他闭着眼睛似乎想要哭，可是又不敢哭出声，抱着脑袋浑身发抖，他太累了。

那个时候大野智给他打电话，声音很软。

“我给你留了饭。”

于是他回家吃饭，几个弟弟已经被大野智哄去睡觉了，家里静悄悄的。樱井翔就坐在餐桌边上吃剩下的炒饭，饭已经凉了，算不上无味也不算多好吃，他一勺勺挖着塞进嘴里，眼泪突然就掉下来了。大野智坐在他对面，浅浅地笑了，问他难道很难吃吗。他双唇紧闭，用力摇了摇头，眼泪滴到碗里。

大野智说别哭了，翔君的眼睛很漂亮，像洋娃娃一样，可不能肿的。

接着他又说我在这里呢，没事的。

那天晚上他跟大野智上了床，就在客厅的沙发上，他死死地捂住嘴，任由大野智进入他，不敢发出一点儿声音，他整张脸都憋红了，大野智凑上来亲他。樱井翔闭着眼睛，听见对方轻声说他漂亮，睁开眼睛吧，没有关系的，智会一直陪着你的。

他又想要哭了。后来再想起来，他那个时候真的那样爱哭吗？还是说只是跟大野智做爱的时候爱哭？

虽说大野智算得上是他的兄长，他也喊他哥哥，但实际上他俩也没什么血缘关系。大野智是和继父一道进屋的孩子，刚见面的时候细软的长发还未剪去，白白嫩嫩的一张脸儿看起来小得很，压根没点做哥哥的样子。第一回见樱井翔也不过是点点头，态度几乎算得上冷淡，樱井翔那会儿跟着母亲，听话地喊了哥哥，却微微撅嘴，想着这家伙还挺傲。可是这一点不会影响他们会成为一家人这件事，他们一家四口就进了那件公寓里头，那个时候是刚刚给付了首付，他们的父母终于成为了拥有房贷的人。

虽说他们这叫什么重组家庭，可是那会儿没有什么不好的，父母之间很和谐，成为兄弟的两人也有各自的房间，房门正对着，那样的一间屋子对于他们来说也算宽敞。樱井翔和大野智似乎从那个时候就已经不在乎父母的感情选择了。而起先樱井翔还颇有几分要不待见大野智的意思，后来发现大野智根本懒得管他，心思似乎只放在画画和那些关于海洋的纪念册上，他恼怒地选择主动出击，甚至于是幼稚的伸腿去绊人跟头，大野智都不为动容，好像疼了也只是撇撇嘴望他一眼。唯有把他小画本给藏起来的那一回大野智找了半天都找不着，坐在地板上用力地吸了一下鼻子，像是下一秒就要哭出来了。樱井翔当时就慌了，赶紧装作不知道的模样把小画本给他，大野智接过来的时候还轻声说谢谢你，随后还眼睛亮亮地望了他一眼，补上一声翔君。好像就是从那之后樱井翔便再没折腾过什么无聊的恶作剧了。

要问现在的樱井翔似乎已经记不太起那段时光，残留的只有父母在卧室里头吱吱呀呀的声音，还有小小的大野智坐在窗沿，两只小小的脚丫一晃一晃的，整个人泡在光里。

情事之后樱井翔还没睡，坐在沙发上收拾，就看见还在上小学的松本润打着哈欠出来尿尿，回房的时候绕过茶几到樱井翔身边来，轻轻地扑进他怀里。

那个小小的松本润跟他说晚安。

于是樱井翔当真开始挣扎，头发剪得很短，那头小狮子一样的金发渐渐就退出他们一家人的视线了，他似乎经常会熬到很晚，双眼发红，大野智就陪着他，默默地抽着廉价的劣质香烟，揪着自己的头发画图，却很安静，也很令人安心。他稍稍年长些的哥哥会伴在他身边，不论是他累的时候，还是他想要的时候。他俩干脆就住进了父母先前的房间，睡在那张大床上互相抚慰。

倒也不是说他们就完全和睦了，他和大野智偶尔也争吵，大野智似乎总想着安稳普通就好，樱井翔似乎更想要精打细算一番，他俩到了所谓家长的这个地步上来讲，似乎就跟小孩时候混在一起玩不一样了，大野智声音不高，但是态度很强硬，有时候让樱井翔来做妥协他似乎也会不甘心，后来索性他们也搞家庭会议，一番下来也能软了脾气来了。

平日里他也是包下家务的事儿，照顾弟弟自然也是，他清理计算着家里每一笔开销，规划开几个人的行程，过于严密的计划几乎有些恐怖，不过他说这话的时候围着围裙在叠刚收下来的衣服，撅起屁股努力去够稍远些的袜子，又坐回来，坐在自己的脚后跟，垂首的时候柔和的光撒在他的鼻尖，那副模样又显得温顺了。他也在乎自己几个弟弟的，得了机会还是要宠溺一番的，等到他和大野智的工资有了富余，他们还商量着给买了礼物，二宫和也第一台游戏机就是那时候送的。那小子很高兴，却又想忍着，抿着嘴脸上的表情就有些可笑了，樱井翔伸手去撸他的脑袋瓜，那小子就想要躲，嬉笑着往樱井翔胸口捶了一拳。

家务是家务，不过自从让樱井翔进过一回厨房过后，做饭的活儿就不归他管了，那回相叶雅纪似乎闭着嘴巴努力在想些好听的评价，边上的二宫和也就麻利地端走了松本润面前的盘子，松本润则瞪着眼睛一脸茫然。不过也不是说他就不进厨房了，他会和大野智在厨房里头偷偷地接吻，关了灯在昏暗的暧昧里缠绵。

到了二宫发现这件事的时候，樱井翔已经留好了他乖顺的黑发。他背对着二宫，一开始并不知道是谁，只是听到开门的声音便身子一僵，他的裤子已经被扒下来了，大野智的手还放在他两瓣臀肉上。大野智也是一怔，抬眼轻轻地看了看来人，倒也没说话。

二宫和也自己会发声，他挑眉，说果然如此。后来白皙纤细的这个少年还会笑着调侃，说是撞见父母做爱的场景噢。不过妈咪这样的温柔这样的好，那我自然也是喜欢妈咪的，对吧。他笑起来会眯起眼睛，像只小狐狸一样，装模作样的语调让樱井翔觉得紧张。

之前他还能说自己和大野智之间的关系还算正常，好歹他们的家庭远不止血缘连接的复杂，不过等到二宫和也把自己那根东西给掏出来，事情的走向就发生畸形化了，在考虑这件事之前他脑子里只能想着二宫和也那根东西可真大。大野智问他，翔君也喜欢小和的对吧，他呜呜咽咽，嘴里含着男人的东西没法说话，眼角又有些泛红，大眼睛可怜巴巴地望着大野智，被身后人弄到舒服的地方又耸起肩膀嘴里的东西一下顶到喉头的软肉，两手揪紧了大野智的旧牛仔裤不住的颤抖，眼睛这就变得湿漉漉的了。

就是从那个时候二宫和也开始喊他妈咪，他那个时候已经在念高中了，每天放了学就到便利店打工，攒钱攒得很用心。回到家就直往樱井翔怀里钻，把那张可爱的小脸蛋贴在樱井翔的胸口，轻声喊着想妈咪了，妈咪来抱抱吧，手就在人身上乱摸。樱井翔扭身想躲，起先还想拒绝，有些含糊的，二宫和也能逮着他的破绽，到了后来他就只是说了句西服得脱下挂起来，免得皱了，熨斗还得攒钱买呢。

二宫和也还挺喜欢使点坏，比起直接进来好像更喜欢用手指头玩他，看着他一遍遍呜咽着达到高潮脸上就显出一种好奇。有回他还把松本润的签字笔往里头塞，樱井翔红着脸闷声说不要，很难受，又硬又凉的棱角会硌到里头的肉壁。小狐狸笑着说也很爽吧，妈咪明明在往里头吸。

他有的时候被玩得昏过去，醒来的时候下面很干爽，已经被收拾干净了，他抬眼见了二宫和也和相叶雅纪在厨房里忙活，二宫还会嫌相叶雅纪手笨，尖着嗓子叫唤，相叶雅纪抓抓后脑勺只是笑，单纯的样子很可爱。樱井翔想坐起来看看其他人在哪里，才发现大野智也和他一起挤在沙发上睡着，一条手臂环着他的腰，睡相像小孩子，圆圆的脸紧紧地贴着他。这时松本润握着纸笔，从里屋出来，生涩地开口想要问问作业。

一切都会好起来的。他这么告诉自己。

一家四口的时候是最平和的那一段，但是相叶雅纪和二宫和也来到这个家里的时候就是这个家的转折点了。樱井翔只依稀记得那是个秋天的早晨，周末，他睡了懒觉，迷迷糊糊地起来就听见父母在客厅说话，还有一个陌生女人的声音。他靠在门边偷看，看见沙发上还坐着两个小孩，一个一直都低着头不说话，好像很紧张，另一个看了他一眼，樱井翔立马逃开了。他蹑手蹑脚地跑到大野智房间去叫他，那人还迷迷糊糊的，揉揉眼睛坐起来，小小声地问他翔君怎么啦。

父母又拉扯着进了里头的卧室，母亲路过大野智门口的时候告诉他俩自己去吃早饭，不要冷落了客人。他俩就隐约听见父母在屋里像是吵起来了，这是这样久以来他们第一次发现父母起了争端。樱井翔和大野智就跑去厨房倒热牛奶，把母亲烤的小面包一个个放在碟子里。他俩趁此机会偷瞟客厅的人，那个女人端坐在小朋友的身边，看起来很疲惫，腰杆却挺得笔直。那张脸很美，让人难以去猜测她的年龄，樱井翔看出几分熟悉来，乖乖地端着盘子到餐桌上，开口问两个弟弟要不要吃小面包。女人依旧望着窗外，没作反应，被叫到的小孩都摇摇头，一个怯生生地望向另一个，另一个只是推了一下对方的膝盖。

早饭还没吃完，女人就站起来带着两个小孩子离开了，她很优雅地说今天就先走了，下次再见吧，那个害羞的孩子似乎还望着樱井翔盘子里的小面包，她却走得很快，父母还没来得及出来送她，她就已经关上了门。

过了两天她就带着两个孩子正式地住进了这个家里，妈妈笑着摸摸樱井翔的脑袋，告诉他从今天开始跟小智住一间，还告诉他这是妈妈的妹妹，这两个孩子就是你的弟弟了。从那以后他便成为了哥哥。

后来等到相叶雅纪加入那团复杂的情事，他已经产生了变化。大野智把脸埋进他两腿间的时候闷声说，翔君的身子像是更软了。是啊，他的腰本来就细，西服在他的动作下绷紧的时候更显得他臀翘，下摆只是能够隐隐地做些遮掩罢了。先前他还青涩的时候，只觉得他皮肤白皙，身上的肌肉也没几两，到了现在，大抵是因为勤于锻炼，倒也结实了起来，皮肤自然也粗糙了些，也比大野智要高出一截了。那怎样要说软了呢。

樱井翔从没折腾什么生病的事儿，他连一点感冒药的钱也舍不得花，只想着怎样卖力地工作，和大野智一块存进银行里。有的时候，就像是去存钱这种事吧，他们一道这样努力的样子，养家？是养家对吗？从让樱井翔会产生一种错觉，好像他和大野智当真就是夫妻，为这几个还在念书的孩子操心费神。倒也没什么不对，相叶雅纪填报志愿也是找他俩商量的，二宫和也的家长开放日也是大野智去的，松本润在学校里头闹了打架的事儿也是樱井翔去把他接回来的，那天那脸上挂着伤的小孩似乎很犹豫要不要牵手这件事，不过最后樱井翔还是握着他细嫩的手一道回家了，回来还给那小朋友仔细地处理了脸上的伤口，跟他说自己念书的时候也打架来着，如何如何叫吃力不讨好，哪儿打了不会留痕迹，松本润就呆呆地望着他，望着他的嘴唇一开一合，自己一句话也没说，也没喊疼，只是皱了眉头，完事儿就跟逃一样地回屋了。

夫妻这种怪异的念头惹得他脸红，明明早就已经做过深入又疯狂的交合，但是他还是觉得在这种时候纯情起来。更何况二宫和也在逗他的时候喊他妈咪，叫得倒是很甜，动作却没要点怜惜。他好像当真得了母亲这样的身份了，而他自己已经把肮脏欲念尽数洒出的时候他已经接受了，他甚至从那之后开始想，自己总会被母亲做得要好的，他绝对不会抛下孩子们不管不顾就离开的，他想，因为他和他的家人紧紧地牵在一起，不仅仅是血脉，他甚至可笑地想到 **爱** 。可是这样一来他跟二宫和也又算什么呢，二宫和也掐着他腰臀上的肉，好像很惊奇似的，说妈咪好像变得更丰满了，是给干出来的吗。

他那两瓣臀肉在弟弟的手里像是更软了，捏了像是能出水，他把腿夹紧了，那几根手指又滑到腿间，拨弄腿根的软肉，那里也是饱满的。二宫和也把手掌覆在上面温顺地揉，低低地笑出声来。樱井翔的身子隐秘地展现出一种妇人一样的丰盈，让有幸窥得的人移不开眼。二宫屈指扒拉开来，甚至在私密的地方发现大野智留下的痕迹，他便不笑了，抽回手来在人屁股上打了一巴掌，给那人吓了一跳。

樱井翔瞪圆了眼睛，扭身望着二宫和也，他是看起来有些无辜，可是光着屁股留着指印的模样是放荡得很。二宫又咧开嘴，凑上来吻他瑰色的唇，轻轻地喊他妈咪，妈咪也亲亲我吧。

那个时候他也算是开始出头了，前辈跟他说可不能这样，总熬夜又不养着，脸可就没那么好看了。他把话听进去了，也跟大野智说了，大野智淡淡地说声好，随即又笑，说我也喜欢翔君漂亮。后来他才发现他用的东西好像有点香味，抹了之后他像是有些浅浅的女人味，温和的，淌着温热的水一样的，又好像是粉蓝色的，是什么花吗，他辨不出来，那也就不多考虑了吧，乖乖撅着嘴让大野智帮他涂润唇膏。唇膏那玩意估摸着是甜的，不然二宫也不会老想着要舔。

大概就是因为这样的变化了，相叶雅纪才搞清楚了他敏感的神经发觉的抽象问题到底是个什么东西。相叶雅纪凑过来闻，鼻子都贴在樱井翔的耳朵上了，低声说小翔好香啊。樱井翔那一刻只觉得耳朵一下就热了，他竟发现自己被相叶雅纪这么一个简单的动作给勾引了，他这个弟弟又是什么时候从那个纤细如女孩一样的小家伙长成了这副男人的模样，声音也是浅浅的带着哑，鼻息在他耳畔，让他下意识地想到性感这个词。

这个所谓的姨母，不仅仅是带着两个孩子占了樱井翔原本的房间，更是生活。大人们订了个组装的上下铺塞进了那间房里，相叶雅纪和二宫和也就睡在里头了。一开始樱井翔只是在大野智房里打地铺，大野智没睡醒的时候还老容易踩着他，把他弄得嗷嗷叫唤。他们的家一下子变得拥挤了，似乎也顿时凉了下来。说是妹妹，却分明有几分生疏，这姨母倒也不恼，只管自顾自地做事。

后来大野智跟父亲申请，索性把自己那张床给卖掉了，他同樱井翔一道打了地铺睡觉。他们是小孩子，那姨母对他们也没多大的兴趣，他们只要跟小孩子处好关系就行了。相叶雅纪看起来很怕生，那个时候像个内向的小女孩，刘海软软的垂下来，樱井翔一开始想要跟他说话似乎都能把他吓跑，他似乎本能地对大野智更亲切一些，慢慢熟悉了还会甜甜地笑，很是讨喜。樱井翔是真诚的，多点耐心后来就能和这个弟弟一起在河滩你追我赶地闹了。

不过二宫和也不一样，他看起来似乎更大大方方的住进来了，可是到了一个屋檐下，樱井翔倒觉得这个人更难以相处。明明长着一张可爱的脸蛋，却怎么也捂不热似的，二宫和也会乖乖地帮大人们做点力所能及的家务，应答大人的话也很好听，可是樱井翔一开口，他的回答就不咸不淡的，立马终结了话题回了房间。

樱井翔偏偏来了劲，偏要逮着这个弟弟纠缠不清。起先也就是一个劲儿地给他塞吃的，那小孩也不领情，还细声细气地说自己吃不了这么多，不然就得成翔哥哥这样的肉胳膊肉腿的球球了。樱井翔咬牙切齿地拎起小孩的胳膊，发现他那小胳膊细得吓人，他觉得自己当哥哥的必然要让他多吃点长肉，那个也就十岁的樱井翔就开始想尽办法要找这个小孩的茬。

等到小二宫和也终于不耐烦的时候就扑上来跟他打架，樱井翔被小肉手给抓花脸儿了之后突然就笑起来了，二宫和也其实也没有那么生气了，就用力把他推开，只叫他出去出去。

这个冰冰凉的小孩终于被那么捂热了些的时候，那些怪异的动静就在家里出现了。那个美丽的姨妈和父亲在那张小小的床上哎哎呀呀的动，那种声音放得很轻，女人的腿环在男人的腰上，白的，软的。大野智的房间里在这种时候放起磁带，歌声响起来就把那情事的声儿给盖过去了，悠悠扬扬的，樱井翔看着大野智坐在窗沿，一下下地晃着腿，光躲在他身后，他看起来就要长大了。

樱井翔不晓得母亲知道了这件事为什么那样的从容不迫，从那个时候开始樱井翔看着他的母亲就忍不住疑惑起来，他从来没有见过母亲的家人，这个妹妹是从什么时候有的妹妹呢，母亲以前是这般模样吗，这种陌生的感觉会让他害怕，不过倒没对他伤害有多深，他和两个弟弟的关系似乎越来越好了，相叶雅纪念了小学了，他们会一起放学回家了。

那会儿二宫和也也敢当着大家的面喊樱井翔喊妈咪了，大野智脸上甚至没有半点动容，舀汤的手甚至没抖一下，相叶雅纪眨巴着眼睛，像只小兔子一样啃着萝卜条，咽下去才开口问为什么，二宫便自然地开始胡扯，笑嘻嘻地谈大野智和樱井翔的父母角色，相叶雅纪还老老实实地点头。松本润倒没出声，他们那个时候似乎没有心思去关心松本润为什么突然寡言少语，好像很正常，好像他一开始就是那样的，最多只是觉得那小子不过是叛逆期该到了。

后来相叶雅纪趁着独处的机会抱了他，就在樱井翔和大野智的卧室里头，这让他有几分念起背叛的错觉。相叶雅纪把脸埋进他的颈窝闻了又闻，低低地说真的好香，小翔真好看，小翔真的是做母亲了吗，像母亲的味道，有点奶味。樱井翔没拒绝他，他告诉自己相叶雅纪也是他的家人，哪怕那层关系浅薄又畸形，轻轻一碰或许就要碎了，可是他还是用这个理由接纳了对方。相叶雅纪发现了点别的东西，他惊喜地说小翔的胸脯可真软啊，奶头的颜色很漂亮。那人两手去捧他胸前的脂肉，樱井翔低头去看，他连鼻尖都带着粉，那里是什么时候变得这样大的呢，软的，饱和的，那样美味的，于是相叶雅纪就没忍住张嘴咬了一口，又舔又吸，留了齿印。

等到扒了裤子，那下头暧昧的痕迹这就都显露在人眼底了，那两人跟较劲一样在他身上留下的痕迹。相叶雅纪变得很委屈，抱着他像是要难过了，拿了脸蛋蹭他，只是不断地，不停地用身体和他腻在一起，赤条条地腻在一起，又不进去。

他说原来是这样，我亲爱的小翔当真是母亲了，声音可怜巴巴的，又继续道，是小大吗，还是和也？樱井翔没出声，可是他已经兴奋起来了，满满当当的，下一秒似乎就要流水了，他埋着脑袋，只是点了点头。我知道了。相叶雅纪闷闷道，撅着嘴过来亲他，相叶雅纪似乎异常喜欢接吻，亲得他快喘不过气来，后来他问相叶雅纪，那人含含糊糊地说小翔的嘴唇真的很好亲。

你会想要我像小和那样叫你妈咪吗，你喜欢这个身份吗。

相叶雅纪是没头没脑就知道横冲直撞的那一种，在这些事上又快又狠。要是先前跟大野智做，他还温温地哼哼，对方过分的耐心会让他觉得自己渴望的心思多放荡，可是他还是按耐不住要渴求，而二宫和也则折腾得他要哭不哭，他觉得自己在那种时候基本算得上是被欺负，两样他都好歹能忍住些呻吟来，可是相叶雅纪进去了就要抓着他把他整得惊叫出声，整个人条件反射地蜷缩起来，过分的热情恶狠狠地刺中了他，将他贯穿，要把他永远抵在粘腻的深渊。

我喜欢，我喜欢。

我更沉迷这个身份。

后来那姨母的肚子便慢慢大了起来，女人似乎臃肿起来，好像不再那样细瘦娇小，可也一样让人怜惜，母亲会慢慢地抚摸着她妹妹的肚子，这种怪异的和谐感，就悄悄地抚平了这个家的褶皱。

等到肚子里的小孩给生下来，那位姨母便再没从医院回来了，父母只是带回来了个皱巴巴的婴儿。

就是从这个孩子开始，他们的家庭每况愈下，父母像是一下子苍老了，频繁的争吵似乎成了常态，一点鸡毛蒜皮的小事都算导火索，小孩子这个时候什么也做不了，只能乖乖地到房间里去躲避灾难，有时候那个小小的婴儿吃不上奶，樱井翔就溜进父母房里去哄他不要哭了，拿了大野智给他的奶瓶悄悄地给那小崽子喂了。

那小孩就叫润了。松本润竟也在这样吵闹的环境下长大了，也算得上乖孩子，可你望着他的眼睛总搞不明白他在想些什么。二宫和也很喜欢他，有时候还偏袒过分，这没什么不好的。就算那个怕生怯懦的相叶雅纪也能顺利地成长成一副阳光的模样，樱井翔后来想本质的环境也不定是决定因素，他也能成为个良好的后天影响的。

大野智那个时候已经把大量的时间放在打工上了，通过学校偏爱他的老师去参加各种各样的比赛，或者是认识的前辈去介绍活儿来做，最终目的都是钱。他跟樱井翔都知道，家里如何的紧张，自己似乎该快点成为大人了。

父母糟糕的状态似乎让他们无心去在乎这些屁大点的小孩如何，樱井翔只记得约摸是小润第一次拿了女孩子送的糖果回家的第二天，母亲在家细细地折腾鱼线，疲惫地垂着脑袋，看着自己粗糙的手指，那天晚上父母也在房里拉扯，樱井翔听见女人凄厉的哭喊：

“我是那样爱她的呀！”

没两日父亲就再也没回过家，那周周末的早晨，母亲从外头回来，正看见在厨房里拿饼干盒子的樱井翔，樱井翔那时见到的母亲，似乎很快活，嘴角浅浅带着笑的模样像个雀跃的少女。母亲回了一趟房间，便又出门了。

他们便再没见过母亲了。

既然相叶雅纪已经参合进来，那也就没什么好遮掩的了。这似乎很过分，樱井翔有时在情事结束后会考虑这个问题，可是这种奇怪的关系一旦开始了他们当真能够干净利落地结束吗，这是怎样诡异的一场通奸啊。

他们能做的事情似乎更多了，要是松本润不在家里，二宫和也和相叶雅纪就可以抓住他，把他压在他俩那张床铺上，搞点过火的名堂来，把他弄得几乎要哭着求饶，说不行，要坏掉了，快感激得他猛地仰起头来，脚背拱起，相叶雅纪还说虽然很喜欢妈咪的声音，可是要是喊哑了录制的事儿就很麻烦了吧，二宫一面顶胯一面点点头，把沾了樱井翔自己体液的那块内裤布料给他塞进嘴里，他发声也就含含糊糊的了。

年轻似乎有多得可怕的精力，樱井翔想着他的屁股简直就要坏掉了。要是哪天三个人都有那种劲头，他觉得自己根本招架不住，偶尔还会期盼加班，回家晚了总不得还会折腾那么久，以至于他屁股里的东西堵也堵不住吧。有阵子他甚至干过故意留在台里这种事，可是这也不起任何作用。相叶雅纪甚至跑到台里来找他，做贼似的揪住他的衣服，撅着嘴好像要跟他撒娇了，说什么太久没见着妈咪真的很想妈咪了，后来还把他按在休息室里头亲。樱井翔虽然也乐意和他接吻，可是在休息室做了那一回之后他就发现自己竟还挺享受在工作地方做爱的羞耻感，他决心赶紧把这个念头给扼杀在摇篮里。大野智第二天就问樱井翔要不要他来接，樱井翔看着他的眼睛，觉得这家伙也好像图谋不轨，赶紧拒绝了，说自己会早点回家的。

当然还有个原因，释放欲望的频率一旦降下来，他竟变得更想要了。还在接吻的时候就硬得要流水，刚进来就想要快一点，相叶雅纪问他要不要吃智君的肉棒，他被填满了也忍不住要应。这简直糟糕透顶，樱井翔绝望地躺下了，在高潮过后的余韵里考虑自己落到这般田地当真没有问题吗。

除了对于自己的堕落有所谴责，他在家里看到松本润，忍不住生出来一种怜惜和罪恶感。樱井翔摆摆头把视线收回来，站在阳台上一边晾衣服一边抽烟，松本润在后面嘟囔，让他可别把衣服给烫出洞啊。

这种事没有办法得到更好的结果。樱井翔把脸埋进枕头里，任由大野智一手搭在他的腰上，他明明快睡着了，却突然清楚过来，好像要突然坠落。他们永远不能够分离，因为血液里那种肮脏又深厚的联系一直都紧紧地束缚着他们，他们永远不能分离。

-

今天下班还不算晚，但是折腾下来也是异常的让人筋疲力尽。他急着回家似乎也是渴望着某种归宿，家里的那种温度。到了现在他们也还是住着以前的房子，对于五个人来讲明显拥挤的小公寓，他们还是在不断地存钱，但是目标又像不是渴求更大更好的房子。他们依恋着这种拥挤的感觉，有一种令人后背发麻的一体感。

樱井翔到了门口的时候大野智刚站在那儿，见了他立马眯起眼睛来笑了。大野智凑上来帮他拿了包，说你回来啦。他们就一道进门去，进了屋里去换衣服。路过厨房的时候二宫和也在猛踹相叶雅纪的屁股，关着门也听得见他小尖嗓喊着不要捣乱啊，松本润坐在餐桌面前看着什么书，立马把小脸抬起来看向他们两个，眼睛亮晶晶的，樱井翔跟他点点头，松本润才开口说欢迎回家。关了门大野智就软软地从后面抱上来，男人温和地仰起头把下巴放在樱井翔的肩膀，轻啄人耳后的肌肤，熟练地帮他解开衣服，给他换了衣服，动作很温柔，吻也是。

男人低声说辛苦了，我的翔君。大野智说这种话的时候好像很深情，樱井翔似乎能从他的眼里，或是他的温软的声音里头察觉出几分特别的意味，这好像是一种所有，一种身份冥冥之中笼罩着他们两个，那人的呼吸和他交融在一起，接着他们接了一个吻。樱井翔突然发现了，他那种声音像是在叫他“妻子”一样，樱井翔被这个想法吓住了，轻轻拨弄了大野智的手，说我们出去吃饭吧。

那天晚上是说不上来是什么的盖饭，二宫和也撇着嘴说都是相叶胡搞，相叶雅纪只是笑，却还是很期待地望着樱井翔。好在樱井翔不太挑，他累了一天下来吃顿热饭就相当满足了，大野智更没有味觉可言，埋头吃了还跟着樱井翔说好吃，二宫和也一直盯着松本润看，那小孩本来在偷偷瞟樱井翔吃饭的样子，注意到二宫和也的视线就做贼一样地看向自己的碗，麻利地两下刨干净了碗，下桌收拾了。

等到相叶雅纪锻炼完了过后他就挽着樱井翔要一起洗澡，就在那个小小的浴缸里头，两个人挤在里头，相叶雅纪那一身汗一开始有些黏糊，蹭着皮肤像是过分暧昧了，不过倒也没关系，毕竟相叶雅纪没两下就忍不住要压着人亲他。樱井翔不晓得他一天天课业那么麻烦，哪里来得那么多精力，先前的锻炼也没法消磨，他把手放在人肩膀上，像是想推拒一番，可是那舌头缠上来他就没辙，只能任由对方把自己亲得迷迷糊糊的，等到反应过来的时候手臂就已经环着对方的脖颈了。

相叶雅纪搂着他的腰，卡在他两腿之间像是想要更进一步，动作折腾得把浴缸水给往外荡，樱井翔摇了摇头，把方才环着人的手臂慢慢抽回来，轻声说今天太累了，要不就不做了。他的弟弟倒是很热情，凑上来亲他的耳朵，有些不依不挠的意思，沙着声音喊他妈咪。

就这个档口二宫和也在外头敲门，樱井翔疲惫得都不想抬眼去看，就听见他说，润君找你噢。相叶雅纪嗯了一声，还想要继续，可是门外的那家伙还没走，接着说，是叫妈咪啦，接着那声音就像是在笑了，没准是要妈咪哄睡觉噢。

在浴缸里那回他们终究也就没做，樱井翔洗了澡出来也就精神了些，他惦记着松本润，于是他也就去了。站在门口的时候二宫和也从他和大野智的房间里头出来，肩膀擦着他的后背过去，手倒是一点不安分，摸到他两腿间去，再往上，在他大腿根的软肉拧了一把。樱井翔吃痛地想要叫一声，可是终究还是憋回去了，回头望了人一眼。那小狐狸笑得很狡猾，还冲他眨眨眼睛。

樱井翔努力缓了呼吸来面对松本润，他不晓得这小子今天想给他说点什么，他今天实在是太累了，若是要家长签字就不能去找找大野智吗。他今天实在是太累了，想着早些睡吧，别跟这小孩吵架了。

松本润见了他反而像是紧张了，手指扣在一起，樱井翔想着别是有什么糟糕的消息要公布吧，这可不行，要是得赔偿同学什么东西也最好还能讨价还价一番吧，这个月多余的开支就已经定下了给相叶雅纪的棒球手套了。

可是松本润坐在自己的床沿半天没吭声，樱井翔站在他跟前等得有些不耐烦，努力地憋回去一个哈欠，想着松本润现在怎么会这样的磨蹭呢，再小些的时候更可爱一些，说话也很直白，那个时候还会用小奶音叫哥哥，现在？得算是到了叛逆期了？樱井翔把拇指的骨节按在自己的眉心，低沉地开口，说你要是再不说话我就回去了。

这话更奏效，松本润立马抬起头来要挽留他。那个小孩像是努力做出很严肃的模样了，说自己已经是大人了，你能不能告诉我实话。

樱井翔觉得很奇怪，便问他什么实话，生你的爹妈是谁我不是一早就告诉你了吗。

那小孩听了这话好像突然生气了，腾的一下站起来，樱井翔这才发现他已经长得这样高了，已经比自己还要高了，或许也不该叫他小孩了，毕竟他也已经过了十八岁了。松本润的脸有些红，他说不是这个，我要问的不是这个。

松本润站近了，这个时候就相当近了，他小心翼翼地问，你是不是在跟他们做爱。樱井翔没想到他要问这个，只是把脸稍稍别开了，想着要怎么给他回复，他应当否认吗。可是他很快发现松本润在看他衣领那儿漏出来的痕迹，很新鲜，就是相叶雅纪刚刚在浴缸里给他留的。樱井翔只好叹口气，刚想退后一步却被对方猛地抓住了手腕。

樱井翔点点头，算是承认了，刚想说那完事了吗，却突然被对方给抱进怀里。樱井翔有些讶异，这个拥抱明显意图不轨，年轻人的手指摸到他的后腰，轻巧地给撩起了睡衣。年长者想要躲了，他下意识地觉得松本润不行，似乎在他心里头这个松本润永远应该是梗着脖子跟他吵架的小孩，自以为聪明却幼稚的小孩，那个把通知单拿来给他签字，在家长那一栏签字的那个松本润，而不是现在这样被强硬地给按在松本润那张床上去，麻利地扒下裤子。

他当真是挣不过那个年轻的小子吗，樱井翔尽量避免自己去想这个问题，他当时也低声拒绝了，说你这是干什么，松本润咬牙切齿地说干你，我也要干你。那种凶狠的表情在那个年纪的松本润脸上看起来还很稚嫩，似乎还没有什么威慑性，只是像什么想要发威的小动物，让樱井翔顿时就心软了，任由对方硬给进来了。

樱井翔张开腿让他进来了，松本润一开始是又急又燥，卡着人膝弯只管卖力，弄得他哥好疼，樱井翔吃痛也不叫，只是把眼睛弄得泪汪汪的，松本润见了那泛红的眼睛态度就立马软了，那小子根本就凶不起来，更何况樱井翔也让他进去了。接着松本润就慢了动作，像是在心疼他了，凑上来亲他的眼角，樱井翔把软白的大腿挂了一条在人腰上，床咯吱响的声音不大，只是相当漫长，相当漫长。

年长者慢慢地摸着男孩的鬓角，耳朵，还有额前耷拉下来的头发，发现这孩子这样的模样多可爱啊，一直以来都是如此。那两瓣瑰色的唇微张，悄悄地透露些淫秽，叫床的声音或许他自以为不大，但是他们家的隔音肯定没有多好。可这种时候他考虑不了太多，每每顶到舒服的地方他就被可怕的快感一遍遍刺入，被侵入的时候他像是成了别的什么人，柔软了，融化了，意识坠落，渐渐模糊了，但是那一切又一下下地要他清楚他沉溺在那个深渊里。

松本润动情的眼角好看得叫他移不开眼，樱井翔被即将到来的高潮弄得恍惚，却仍然望着他。那孩子郑重地吻了他，他听得见松本润叫他，叫他母亲。那孩子深情地喊着他母亲。

他怕得浑身发抖，却在那个吻里高潮了。

-

等到樱井翔回到自己的床上也有些晚了，大野智看起来像是已经睡着了，然而他躺下时对方却轻轻地靠了过来，把他圈在怀里。

大野智低声问他，跟小润做了吗。他轻轻地答了一声嗯。

他身后的男人声音变得越来越轻，好像手里的一把沙，却也只是悠悠地落下了。

大野智说好，还软软地吻了他。

End?


End file.
